


allergies and apologies

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and happy birthday Finn!, cue the party poppers and confetti!, i hope you all enjoy!, so basically i’m pretty sure i’ve actually written for royality and analogical!, this is a birthday gift for the lovely Finn; aka insanelycoolish on tumblr and A03!, this is gonna be TOOTH-ROTTING fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Roman and his one-and-only, Patton, have been together for over two years, with Virgil and Logan falling behind them in pursuit.Secrets are hard to keep, since the couple’s bond is strong, but what happens when Patton suddenly shows up with tiny scratches on his hands, watery eyes, and a stuffy nose?





	allergies and apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Birthday gift to @insanelycoolish!
> 
> Shipping: Royality
> 
> Prompt: Kittens!

Sunshine sifted through the curtains of Roman Prince’s room, birds tweeting their short-lived songs.

He lay in a disheveled mess—Snoring loudly with his behind stuck in the air, and pieces of brown hair stood up in all sorts of ways. Clad in nothing but a white t-shirt and red boxers with little crowns on them, the creative trait continued to snooze.

That is, before Patton Roseberry opened the door, only to sneak in. Quiet as a mouse, he managed to avoid making noise, whilst glancing over his shoulder. A smile played along his lips just looking at his lover, as his fingers raising the velvet curtains slowly.

The room filled with light, dust particles floating in the air, and a tired Roman jolted awake, nearly falling off king-sized bed the couple slept in.

"Huh? What's happenin', Pattycake?" He mumbled, words slurring together as he struggled to remain conscious. Giggling, Patton simply made his way over, and placed a kiss on Roman's cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Ro. It's time for breakfast—We gotta get this prince up and running again!" He piped cheerfully, pulling at Roman's hand, causing the two to stumble together. Rolling his eyes playfully, the fatherly trait shoved him lightly into the bathroom, so he could get ready.

Patton slipped out of the room, heading to the kitchen to prepare their meal, which would consist of a variety of pancakes, with a quote on quote,  _healthy_ amount of syrup.

Humming softly to himself, he shuffled across the wooden floor, laughing to himself while putting on an apron that read, "Why did the coffee file a police report? Because it got mugged!"

As he gathered supplies, the friendly figure noticed light scratching at the back door, gradually getting louder by the minute. Curiosity killed the cat, as Patton went to examine the noise.

 

There, sitting with bright emerald eyes, was a ginger kitten, raising a paw against the glass.

Patton nearly forgot to breathe. Completely ditching the task at hand, he rushed over, swinging the door open and scooping the cat upwards.

The kitten meowed softly, pawing at his sleeve, and making its way onto Patton's shoulder. He squeaked, eyes sparkling like the stars above, as he held the sweet little creature close.

"Look at you! You're so adorable, isn't that right, you precious baby—" He cooed, scratching behind its ears, as it purred.

Double checking, within a few minutes, Patton found out the furry feline was male, dubbing him Pudge The Lightning Fast Cat! Lightning due to the thunderbolt running down his back, and short for Pudge.

Sniffing, Patton's eyes began to water, blinking a few times before shaking his head. Smiling widely, he reassured the cat, regardless of its nervous scratching along his hand.

Then, in the midst of Patton's cuddle session, a voice spoke out from the hallway.

"Patton, who on  _Earth_ are you talking to, darling? Is it Virgil?" Roman asked, calling out, hesitantly approaching the kitchen at a fast rate. Panicking, Patton nudged the kitten under the kitchen table, shushing him quickly before remaining calm.

"O-Oh, of course not! I was merely talking to myself. I had no idea what kind of pancake you liked!" He laughed nervously, gazing into Roman's eyes.

In the background, the kitten had managed to crawl on top of the table, struggling to stand.

"Pat, my darling, you  _know_ it's blueberry, topped with whipped cream and Crofter's Jam!" The prince sang, grinning and winking. Patton struggled to pay attention, watching the kitten, as he crept closer and closer to the ledge of the table.

"Oh shucks, silly me! I'll remember that next time!" He sniffed, blinking away the responsive tears due to his allergies, smile seeming too fake.

With a swift movement, Patton readjusted himself, blocking the kitten from sight, hands behind his back and holding the tiny animal quietly.

 

"Darling, are you alright? It looks like you've been crying." Roman said, furrowing his eyebrows with worry. Patton waved a hand in denial, shaking his head.

"I've never been better! Why do you ask?"

"You seem. . . Strange, this morning—Wait. When did you get those scratch marks?" He asked, the sudden expression from worry transitioning to concern. The kitten struggled behind Patton, squirming in his hand, and. . .

"Oww!" He cried, yanking his hand away, frowning in pain. The kitten had bit him, which was not surprising to say the least. He was frightened from the progressively tightening around him,  _of course_ he was going to bite Patton.

"Patton! What's going—" Roman stopped in his tracks, as the ginger cat strode out from behind Patton, eyes almost as wide as his. A sheepish smile gradually appeared on the Patton's face, followed by a blush, glancing at Roman.

"Surprise?" He said, waving his hands and rubbing his nose. All Pat could think of was the consequences he was about to earn, for bring a  _cat_ into their household, let alone hide him!

". . . It's—It's a  _kitten_.  _Oh_. Patton, I'm afraid we can't  _keep_ him." Roman stated, facing his significant other, watching him struggle not to sneeze.

"But  _why not?_ The poor baby was outside our door, scratching and practically  _begging for food!_ Please Roman!" He begged, holding the kitten up to Roman's face, giving him puppy dog eyes of his own.

"My love, I would say yes, but your allergies. . ."

"Then I'll take care of them! I'll take medication, and get shots, and everything—I even named him! Pudge The Lightning Fast Cat, aka Pudge!" He whimpered, as the feline meowed, looking up at the taller male.

Its eyes sparkled in the lighting, pupils big and friendly. Roman's heart softened, lip twitching as he huffed in defeat.

 

". . . Fine." He mumbled, crossing his arms teasingly and facing away from Patton. He squealed in happiness, carrying the kitten in his arms.

"Do you hear that little guy? You're gonna have a home with us! Roman's gonna be your new dad, Pudge!" He laughed, smiling brightly, as Roman cracked. He turned, chuckling to himself, and wrapped an arm around Patton's shoulder.

"Hey, Patton?"

"Yeah, Roman?"

"I love you Pat, but you need to take an allergy pill before you can play with  _Pudge_." Roman joked, laughing alongside Patton.

"Pssh—And I love you too, Ro." He replied, kissing Roman gently on the lips, before waddling off to find his medication.

 

And the couple could not be any more happier to have a new family member to the family,  _especially_ one with the name "Pudge".

Who even thinks of that?


End file.
